War
by kaitou angel
Summary: The only Female student to attend Suzuran High School since the 70's. Tae Rooney just wanted to sleep in class. The rest of the School just wanted to take her virginity. Tamao/OC
1. Chapter 1

_(831):_

_YOU ARE OBSESSED WITH PORCHES. I AM OBSESSED WITH PORCHES. HOW IS THIS REAL._

…

Rindaman was a quiet one. He sought for no trouble from anyone yet was constantly surrounded by a ruckus. Especially when it came to _her_. His freshman year was when he had gotten his first glimpse of the only female student attending Suzuran. Everyone thought she was just a woman, but Rindaman _knew_; she was _trouble_. She was the first in many years, after the school had gotten too rough for women to attend. He had been sitting through the dull entrance ceremony when he noticed the many boys attention had zeroed in on long blonde hair and twin cinnamon comets set ablaze for eyes, creamy skin of an exposed leg sitting beside…

Serizawa Tamao.

No one was listening to the freshman representative anymore.

She was a half, which was obvious. The only thing Japanese about her was her height and slight almond shape of her eyes. Her lips were curved into an obviously pleased smile directed towards Serizawa and most surprisingly Tokio.

Tokio had muttered something that had set her eyes to glitter as she curled full lips back to reveal pearl white teeth in a hearty laugh. Although a woman, she was by no means girly. She looked absolutely beautiful in the black uniform skirt and white blouse; however her red sneakers betrayed her boyish tendencies and a preference for comfort over fashion.

She sat with an air of aloof authority, perforated with a self sureness that was almost enviable. She was smaller than small, yet it seemed she held the air of someone who could command the greatest of armies. But … She never made a move. It seemed she was merely comfortable joking with Serizawa's group and the rest of the school, but never stuck to one specific gang. She was a stand alone in the war of the crows just like Rindaman.

Which is why, he supposed, she knew his weakness just about as much as he knew hers.

He lay one day, on his back, as she grinned down at him only barely out of breath. Her knuckles were bruised and stinging. She didn't hit very hard but she made up for that with accuracy, tact, and relentlessness.

"It's your back," She mused, "If I can distract you from the front so easily, your back is wi~de open."

She didn't try to fight him again after that. He was worried she would tell Serizawa and that would be the end but, surprisingly, she didn't. She remained alone. It seemed her only loyalty was with Rindaman himself and even then she was resolute to belong to herself only.

When Genji came… everything changed.

…

Chapter 1: Bone Burner

"Oi. Izaki."

The blonde lazily looked up from the darts in his hands before giving a cock sure grin. I felt my hands itch at the sight in want to smack that grin right off his face. I resisted the urge of course.

"What is it, Tae?"

Jerk. Quick, kick his chair!

"Don't call me that! Only Tokio and cute boys get to call me that!"

Okay, so I was pushing it a little. I didn't really mind if Blondie calls me by my first name, but I do know Tokio would mind. And I didn't feel like mopping up Izaki's face, especially on the first day of school all because of Tokio's stupid complex over sharing me.

"What did you want, anyway?"

Izaki and I never really got along too well. In first year I made fun of his hair and from then on he's held a grudge. He never tried to physically hit me though, which he knew was in his best interests since he had witnessed Tamao curb stomp a guy who caught a small peep at my panties. The dude is still in the ICU.

"Tokio's at the hospital for a check up and Tamao's with him. I'm bored~"

My heart thumped a bit at mentioning Tokio and hospital in the same sentence. I know he's fine. Tamao told me he'd be fine. All I have to worry about is the cute new first years. I was going to go to the entrance ceremony but I decided to ditch at the last second and waste some time with some waste of space.

Bingo! Izaki.

We had a sort of understanding. We may have been in the same class since first year and he may have been ruling it since then but there was no way in hell I was considered a part of that faction. He was used to my stubborn refusal and by now my threats just rolled right off his back.

We might be friends.

Or not. Neither one of us is willing to admit anything.

"Get out of here, brat."

I felt a vein twitch.

"Brat?"

Izaki motioned for me to leave. I swerved on my legs and stomped out the door, Izaki's men probably watching my ass, but I didn't leave before I picked up an eraser and threw it as hard as my skinny arms could at Izaki's face.

Thump!

"Goddamnit!"

And then I left.

After managing to outrun Izaki by hiding in a random boy's bathroom, I ignored the graffiti with someone's number for a good handsy and hopped out of the stall, surprising a second year that I didn't care to know who was still pissing at the urinal. He screamed before trying to tuck away his unmentionables. I grinned.

"If it burns when you pee then you should have used a rubber," I politely told him before strolling away.

Rounding a corner on my way to the auditorium to catch a sneak peak of this year's competition, I spotted a familiar giant standing alone in the seemingly deserted hallway. I smiled cheerily as I made to catch the big lug off guard. Before I could even brush the tips of my knuckles against him, Rindaman had already spun and caught my fist within his own giant palm.

My mouth twitched.

"Long time no brawl," I greeted him with a devilish wink.

He frowned, showing me he was clearly not impressed. Ah, my big friend never did like my jokes. Or me. Or anything, really. He was just a big mass of dislike made up of human flesh and frowns.

I wasn't sure how we met, or even how we got on speaking terms, but I do know it had something to do with me getting my first period and PMS rearing its ugly bitch head on poor ol' Ginger-boy.

I can't recall if I embarrassed him when I kicked him in the face or if he just stood there. Knowing him, it was probably the later but who was I to assume things?

Before I could pester him further, the distinct voices of a certain pair of brothers hummed along the hallways. I gave a small mocking "see ya lata gata" nod to Rindaman before lazily sauntering towards the brothers.

"OI!" I shouted out as they came into view, "What are you two chicken shit's up to?"

"Aw! Tae-chan!" I let the name thing slide with the Mikami Brothers simply on the basis that I just really like them.

"We're ditching this joint for a beer, wanna come?" They chorused.

I laughed, "Nah. I'm going to play with the newbies."

They gave a simultaneous shrug before heading their own way. I gave a shake of the head; tch, tch, tch, skipping on the first day. What hooligans.

The freshman orientation should still be running unless some dumbass started a fight over Suzuran ruling again. I don't know why I even entertain the idea of there not being a fight, since it's been happening every single goddamn year except for ours. By ours I mean the general population of the third years. They were too busy staring at my boobs that day to even bother with each other. The only person who wasn't falling over themselves at the sight of tits was Tokio.

Inevitably my thoughts ran right back to Tokio's dirty little hospital visit. I don't know why he's there since he was dead set on keeping my nose out of that particular bit of business and it seemed even Tokaji didn't know specifics or he was lying to me which is probably the case. I had shaken loose every tree I could find and yet my information remained at the zilch levels.

Ignoring the blatant smell of marijuana drifting over from a group of boys huddled together inside an otherwise empty classroom; I kept heading in the direction of the auditorium. The unmistakable sound of fighting perked my ears but I rolled my eyes as the noise got louder.

When I was still in middle school I had my first encounter with a yankee. She wore her standard middle school skirt down to her ankles and sported those god awful pencil thin eyebrows. Her name was a mystery but the way she held out her hand palm up demandingly told me that the reason she had cornered me was no mystery at all. I had been even shorter in middle school than I was now (five feet exactly) and this thugette had been a giant even to normal people.

Young Tae wanted nothing more than to pee her pants and get back to the safety of her room where she could stare the Backstreet Boys poster stuck to the ceiling above her bed then maybe dance around manically to some happenin' tunes, fantasizing about the way Nick Carter's lips would feel.

None of those things happened. Instead, little me sassed the Yankee girl and got tossed around like a rag doll. She beat me for a while before something inside me, probably the stubborn sassy part that would cut off her left foot to see BSB in concert, snapped. I began pummeling my tiny fists back against her. She was surprised and that was probably what gave me the advantage.

I managed to knock her away headfirst into a brick wall. Needless to say, she lay unconscious in an alley that night as I ran home, scared, crying, and yet somehow drunk on victory. She wasn't dead or anything, I mean I saw her at school two days later glaring knives into my very soul as she sported a band-aid smack dab in the middle of her forehead. Since then I had felt a pride like no other. Like no one could fuck with me anymore, and I was right.

That was when I began kicking ass and taking names.

So I barely jumped when the auditorium doors flew open and a body hit the floor outside of it, another one lurching right after the first. I managed to awkwardly make my way through throngs of bloodied boys, narrowly missing a sloppy cuff to the face by some kid with Pocahontas looking braids. Giving a swift kick to the ankles of some bald dude, I began making my way over to the teachers who had huddled in a little group, secreting fear from their itty bitty pores.

I waved a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Rooney-San!" They chorused in joy, "Please protect us!"

I glanced around in poorly concealed pleasure before my lips stretched out into a toothy grin.

"Yeah, yeah, but uh…maybe you guys should step it," I offered.

Before they could even move their big toe, one of the other useless teachers burst through the Exit door screaming hysterically. Something like, "YAKUZAAAA! YAKUZAAA ON THE CAMPUS!"

Rollerblading Christ. To prevent the loss of any limbs, I violently shoved the teachers back into their hiding place and dove under with them for cover from the horde of teenage delinquents scrambling to see the Yakuza like 10 year olds at a Justin Bieber concert. One of the teachers smelled like vomit but I wasn't sure which one it was, so I pretended that my gag was just a cough, hoping not to offend them.

Once I assumed most of the numbers were outside I quickly popped back out from under the table and followed the rest of the freshmen. Yakuza on campus wasn't a usual occurrence, at least, not in the time that I had been attending, so I was both befuddled and curious as to what their business was.

Maybe they wanted to recruit. Or maybe… it was an assassination! I felt my mouth drop in wonder as I excitedly entertained the idea. One of the dudes here was actually just posing as a student in the witness protection program, but somehow his old gang found out.

Perhaps they blackmailed a police official to get the information…? And now they're here to strike! Their target's forced to come out into the open for his last heroic stand! Oh, divine light, what a splendid-

"SERIZAWA!"

-…. I regret everything.

My face fell in disappointment as the Yakuza began hollering Tamao's name, demanding he come out and face them. There was a small chatter amongst the freshmen, making them sound like a crowd of tittering marsupials, all wondering who Serizawa Tamao was. I made an extreme effort to refrain from rolling my eyes at his celebrity as his title "The King of Beasts" was thrown around a few times.

King of Beasts, my ass. More like King of Morons.

What kind of idiot goes and pisses of the Yakuza? One in a tacky white jacket handed his two metal bats to the other men before walking away with a swagger of the likes I had never seen (I.E he looked absolutely ridiculous.)

They hollered a few more times for Tamao before I felt an arm move against my shoulder. Distracted by the gentle touch, my head followed the boy who had brushed against me on his way past out into the open, walking right into the path of Yakuza.

I hadn't had time to catch his face, but his back certainly looked majestic strutting away. I could see a smoke trail coming away from his towering form and then the thugs addressed him.

"You Serizawa?" An ugly one asked.

"Of course he's not!" I snorted in disbelief, "He's too tall!"

A freshman to my right looked down at me as if he had just noticed my presence beside him. His mouth was gaping open.

"Hey, you're the female student-!" He exclaimed with the dopey expression.

I paid him no mind as my eyes stayed with the lanky figure, "Yes."

And then the Yakuza lackeys got their asses handed to them by a measly student.

…

_(505):_

_My toast was "here's to being positive, and testing negative... Cheers!"... after that chick gagged on her shot, everyone knew... slut._

…

**AN:**

**Thank you TextsFromLastNight. Thank you.**

**This is a VIRGINITY BATTLE! First one to take the girl… wins… her! Just like beating Rindaman wins… RINDAMAN! What a horrible, horrible thing. Of course, someone falls in love. This story is shameless, by the way.**

**Essentially, everyone is probably wondering, IS GENJI GONNA GET SOME? No. He has no romantic links with Tae. This is a Serizawa Tamao story, with some other necessary romance that is pretty integral to the plot. Tokio has to like Tae so that Serizawa can't just HAVE her. He has to angst and brood and torture himself for liking his best friend's love interest. **

**Then Izaki comes in because there needs to be the rival. Genji won't take her, so he needs to have Izaki gain her favor so they can get her over to their side. Yaaaay, complications!**

**Anyway, I hope someone likes this. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(508):_

_Trust me I was high for like 5 years...I got this_

…

Tokio liked to think that he was a loyal man. He liked to think he had a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong. He believed that when push came to shove, he would die for his friends. He would rather live in a worm infested fox hole during WWII with Tamao then in an exquisite villa with his family. He would rather get shot in the balls than see any one of their gang get hurt. They were a pack, a family, a-who-knows. But they were each others and that's what counted.

If Shouji needed help with girls, he could always count on Tokio to try his best to help him out. If Tokaji needed a cover story for some malicious deed (and had a _good_ reason), then Tokio would normally help him out. And if Tamao was ever hurt or alone then Tokio would always be there. _Always_.

Tokio also liked to think he was a patient man. He had been waiting for the woman he loved for three years, falling more in love with her almost everyday, holding back until she was ready to accept his feelings, and he would _never_ push her until then. Because she was first and foremost his friend and his friends were what mattered most.

He cared so much about his friends that he wasn't going to tell a single one of them that he has a life threatening brain tumor sucking the life out of him.

Sure, it might be hell having to keep such a major secret and having to deal with it every day all by his lonesome, the implication that he might fall down dead at any moment crushing upon him. And yeah! It wasn't going to be fun having to hide all of his random seizures from anyone and everyone. Maybe he could just claim it was a new dance craze that all of the rich and spoiled were doing.

No one would ever buy that.

Seeing Tamao leaning against his motorcycle with a deep look of thought reflected on his features, Tokio couldn't feel more right about his decision. Why bother his friends with such an annoying burden? They were close to what they had been working at for 3 three years and by god he wasn't going to distract them from ultimate glory because he was ill. Stupid. It was stupid.

So he plastered a big silly grin on his face and strolled over to his best friend as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm healthy, man!"

Tamao, though, wasn't as dense as his reputation might say.

So he stole Tokio's bike and left the wealthy young man alone in the street, pondering upon the best way to mutilate Serizawa Tamao. That is, before his head split in pain. From a tumor. The one that he wasn't going to tell anyone about. Tokio took a deep breath.

This semester is gonna suck.

…

Tokio had forgone even going to school at all and just opted for going home. He paid the cab driver and wearily made his way through his front door. He then heard his mobile going downright crazy in his pocket.

"_Tokioooo_, _Tokioooo_!"

He smiled warmly at the customized ringtone Tae had set for herself, which was just her voice saying his name over and over. His belly filled with warmth as his heart gave the strong beat of a young man in love. Tokio could imagine her kind eyes gazing at him with a warmth like no other, the mischievous twinkle behind them the most enticing wonder of the world.

The day he first saw Tae was a day he tried hard to remember. Their orientation was the most boring thing he had ever had to endure; it was made all the more harder with the vision sitting exactly beside him. The majority of the boys simply stared very openly at her chest, while Tokio tried very hard to keep his gaze straight ahead. He didn't pay her too much attention. Especially with the way Tamao was checking her out, as if she was going to be his latest conquest.

She had been chewing gum that day, if Tokio remembered right. He never would have guessed that he'd be the first one to talk to her. Their first day and they barely even acknowledged each other.

But then he saw her sitting in the hallway alone not two days later. She had a coffee held between both her hands and she looked absolutely adorable. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she stared dreamily at a wall. He had stopped, wondering what this pretty little girl was doing, well, staring at a wall for one, in _Suzuran_?

Her eyes were glazed over, with her lips parted slightly in a way so innocent it was sensual. It was beautiful. He felt a stutter in his heart and it was right then that he knew.

And so he went over and talked to her.

Tokio lifted his head out of the memory fog and answered his phone with a smile.

"Ah. Tae?"

"_Tooookkkkiioooo!"_ He chuckled at the obvious pout in her voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"_Some Yakuza came to school looking for Tamao. Then some dude came and beat them all up! Then Tamao came riding on _your_ bike and crashed into a goal post! And then he got arrested."_

Tokio felt his mouth twitch at the way she said that Tamao had gotten arrested like it was no big deal. He wasn't surprised Tamao had crashed the motorcycle; Tokio had pronounced it dead as soon as his friend got around the corner on it.

"Yakuza? What happened to them?" He could hear her soft breathing on the other line as he shifted the phone in between his shoulder and his cheek, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"_They got arrested too. Except for one guy who left before the cops even got there."_

"Busy day," he commented.

There was a pause before:

Tae, "_Tokio_."

Her voice sounded serious so he stopped with his buttons and waited for her to speak. She seemed hesitant, whatever it was. He began to get a sinking feeling what it was all about. He knew she was worried about his hospital visits, especially since he had been to more than one in the same month. But he wasn't going to tell her. He absolutely _refused_ to tell her.

Tokio, "Tae?"

"_About today… Tokio, are you going to be okay?"_

He felt his breath escape him at the genuine concern in her voice. Tae had always been kind and smiley, especially when it came to Tokio. He never knew why she was always so sweet to him but without fail it always made him feel like the most important man on earth, possibly the luckiest with the exception of his tumor. She always worried.

He remembered he had caught a minor cold one week their second year and had spent the entire week with the little girl fretting, red faced, all over him. Crooning sugary words of concern and even going so far as to spoon feed him soup that she had made herself. It tasted awful, but he didn't tell her that. She always made things way too salty.

His hand came to cover his eyes as a forced smile stretched his features.

"I'm okay, I promise."

_I'm not okay, I want to tell you I'm scared, I want you to be here_: is what he wanted to say. Instead, he ended the call with faked cheer and collapsed onto his bead with his head buried in his hands.

…

That liar. Tokio Tatsukawa is a downright dirty little liar! How dare he tell me he's okay when there is clearly something wrong? He isn't telling me things… Urgh! I kicked a stray can that had been innocently loitering in the street and winced when it collided with the wall. Why did all men have to idiots?

Here I am worrying myself sick when he's probably at home surfing the internet and watching porn! Nah, this is Tokio we're talking about. Dude probably has never seen porn in his life. The rest of Suzuran however probably wank it everyday of their lives. I don't even want to think about how many times Shouji must do it! _Shouji Boy off in this oh! Watch him wank it, watch him roll!_

Shut up, brain!

Trying not to gag, my feet managed to find themselves on Tokio's street unconsciously. The nice houses were a little intimidating but I managed to ignore the penniless feeling it gave me. I let out a loud curse when I realized where I was and resolutely stomped away. If he doesn't want to tell me anything then fine! I don't need to help him! Tokio is stupid!

I stopped in the middle of the street, nervously biting a manicured nail. But what if he's really sick? Or his pet fish died? Or something equally sad happened? He might really need me right now! _He could have gotten an A- on his test or something_, another part of me piped in; _maybe he's just disappointed in himself. You know how he is about smarts_.

Yeah… or maybe he's… in the middle of _something_? Like with a girl? He was breathing kind of weird at the end.

A blush the size of Kansas took over my cheeks as I hesitantly snuck a peek behind me. That dog! He's so with a girl right now! I looked about myself before giving a quick thumbs up in Tokio's direction.

"You go, Tokio!" I whispered into the wind, trying to send him lucky vibes before sprinting off in the other direction.

…

Tokaji watched as Tae ran off in the direction of her apartment and took another drag on his cigarette. He had been visiting an old contact and happened by chance upon the girl seeming very strange. She was looking for Tokio, he knew. She had no other reason to be in the area unless she was buying weed from some rich kid stoner, which Tokaji knew she wasn't doing.

But instead of seeking Tokio out she had simply dicked around for a bit and then ditched. Whatever, it wasn't like seeing Tae around Tokio's place was anything to be suspicious about. If anything it was a step in the Serizawa Faction's favor. With her getting even closer to Tokio, they were just that much closer to winning. He gave one last look in the way she took off in before heading back to his own home.

He came into a lower suburb where the houses were considerably smaller than Tokio's wealthy neighborhood. Some houses had small gardens in their lawns, others had stone figurines, and some just simply stood there. He passed little kids playing in large piles of crisp leaves and old women sitting out on their porches smoking old style tobacco.

A small child's squeal of laughter rang out through the neighborhood as Tokaji continued on. This was his territory, where he felt most at home and most uncomfortable. If anyone knew he lived in a cutesy suburb full of housewives and little kids then his reputation would be ruined. No one from school aside from Tamao knew where he lived.

"Bastard."

And Izaki.

Tokaji frowned at his next door neighbor who was standing lazily with a trash bag held in hand.

Tokaji scoffed as he continued on, Izaki tossing the trash into the bin.

"Don't talk to me," he grouched.

Izaki Shun ignored him and wandered alongside the other boy, both wearing matching scowls of dislike. Tokaji had always hated Izaki. ALWAYS. There was never a time that he could remember that they had ever gotten along. Yet they had been neighbors forever and a half. Their footsteps fell into step and that just served to irritate both of them.

"I saw your little girl earlier," Tokaji threw out just to spite the blonde.

He noticed Izaki's hands clench and pushed further.

"She was sleazing around Tokio's."

Izaki ripped his door open and furiously slammed it shut behind him. Tokaji smirked in triumph; his elation at having one upped the other boy swelling within his chest. He didn't need to goad the boy, he knew, but it was easy and it was fun. He didn't know if Izaki would try harder with Tae or if he would treat her coldly but the bigger half of him hoped he would give up.

Lay down and let Tokaji stomp all over his pride at having won the war. If everything goes according to plan, then he would get the chance to do just that. All Tae needed was a push and Tokio was taking too long pussyfooting around with her. All he had to do was confess and Tokaji was sure Tae would willingly giver her body and soul to the boy.

It was clear to anyone how Tokio felt about the girl and she even responded to his attentions. How the rest of the classes thought they even stood a hair's chance at taking her over to their side was laughable. Izaki especially. The very sight of Izaki set the girl's blood to almost boil over so how did he expect to get her heart? Any chance he might have gotten had been wasted, no question. He spent the last 3 years in the same goddamn class as Tae and hasn't moved an inch with her.

If they've made any progress, it was that they were on speaking terms. Back in the day, she would rather have her skin filleted off than talk to Izaki, didn't matter that they had to deal with each other all day everyday.

And the strangest part was that Izaki totally liked the girl, he _really_ liked her. Anyone else would have said that he extremely disliked the girl and dealing with her was a pain in his ass. Hell, Izaki would say that. But he couldn't fool Tokaji. It was obvious to him! They were neighbors; Izaki can't hide those kinds of things from him! The way he looked at the girl, the way he gets so bothered when she's brought up, the way he talks to her.

And of course the way he doesn't talk to her.

Boy was pathetic. Tokio had this in the bag for them. Regardless, Tokaji was tired of the time taking to win the girl. It seemed the guys were going to have to have a talk.

_Soon_.

…

Two hours later and I was on the move for a beer.

I absentmindedly ambled my way across the street, keeping a look out for one of my favorite hang outs to miraculously pop up so I wouldn't have to keep walking. I spotted one soon enough (thank god) and pranced into the bar like a newborn fawn upon finding a sweet grazing spot in winter.

"Hello," I greeted the bartender with a polite nod of my head.

"Aa."

I turned to see the person I least expected.

Low and behold, the merciful heavens have let Serizawa Tamao out of jail. Praise be to the judicial system! I smiled as I made my way over. His stupid flowery shirt looking as preposterous as always and his usual smirk sitting upon a discolored face; it all just screamed Tamao.

Of course I could say the same thing about a dirty hot dog but he would probably punch me if I told him that. Scanning him over proved fruitful as his face sported a few cuts and various new bruises.

Me, "Idiot."

He let out a small chuckle before lifting a brow.

Him, "You hitting the bars this early now?"

Me, "Shut up."

We both gave each other smug looks as I took a seat beside him to inspect his battle wounds more closely. My fingers reached out to poke at a particularly vivid purple bump above his eyebrow and he hissed, giving me a small glare. I smiled.

"Don't be a baby," I told him gently as I retracted my hand, his eyes watching me warily, "How did you get released?"

Tamao shrugged, "My mom came." 

Oh. Tamao's mother was a very nice woman, but when it came to her son… it was safe to assume she was tired. Part of the reason Tamao hardly ever goes home. I felt my hand move to his bicep in a tender gesture. His eyes closed in what almost looked like pain before he shrugged me off.

We sat in silence for a moment as I mimicked Tamao and closed my eyes, leaning back in the booth with my hands in my lap. Tamao didn't let people in; he didn't talk to me much about himself, or about anything that might trouble him. Tokio was the only one he confided in, and even then it was very little.

Pride most likely held him back from reaching out to anyone. He was all about that manly sort of stuff. But I didn't need Tamao to tell me things when I could figure it out on my own from just watching him for as long as I have. He was easy going and hardly ever bothered about anything.

He loved two things: his mother who has loved him through good and bad times, and fighting which has gotten him through all times.

"Why were those Yakuza after you?" I asked, breaking the cloud of gentle quiet.

"I don't know." He laughed as his eyes found mine, "Lot's of people are after me."

"Mutt," I answered dryly.

"You don't think I'm a sought after man?" He asked, a strange light in his eyes.

I thought about it. Tamao was certainly wanted by men, to beat the hell out of him of course. But women… I had never thought of Tamao with a girl.

"Why was Tokio at the hospital," I asked instead of answered.

I could hear Tamao let out a long sigh.

"I don't know."

He lifted his beer to his lips and my eyes followed the movement. If there was one thing to be said about Tamao, it was that he _was_ a king of something. The moment I had laid eyes upon him fighting, I had known he wasn't like everyone else. There was something different about him. He radiated power, control, a born affinity to lead. It had always drawn my eye to him.

Unfortunately, any reverence I held was ruined once he opened his trap.

We had been skipping school one day back in our first year and Tokio and I had found a lost kitty. Tokio was all for finding it a good home but Tamao had taken one contemplative look at the thing before turning to me.

"We should eat it," he said.

Naturally, I smacked him.

…

_(571):_

_How dare you. Idk what you called me, and neither does Google translate, but you better take it back._

…

**AN: I just churned this one out, really. A little disappointed with the content. **


End file.
